


Mishap Amortentia

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Moresomes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Due to them drinking to spiked wine with Amortentia Hermione remembers what happened.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	Mishap Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slugclub week: 2/15 to 2/22. Many thanks to my beta SH for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger groaned when she felt the sunlight rays beaming through the drawn shades. Her hands outstretched touched two bodies nearest her, and she gasped softly. _What the hell happened last night?_ she vainly tried to remember and licked her lips tasting the after effects of the Amortentia Mishap potion that was supposed to find her soulmates.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around afraid to find out who was in her bed. _Let’s see, Severus is next to me, good. Lucius is sleeping peacefully for once. And Loki? How did he wind up in the mix?_

Loki cracked his eyes open when he sensed Hermione overthinking things. “Love, you don’t remember us pleasuring you all night long?”

“And you’re not upset about it being a love potion?” Hermione hesitated letting her sheet drop to reveal her naked, sweaty body.

Loki smirked as his fingers gently trailed down her arm. “I don’t know about those two, but I do have feelings for you, love.” he pulled her close to him and kissed her warmly. 

Hermione’s memories came flooding back from the night before, she remembered…  
“Hey! I’ve brought us some wine to try! George recommended it!” she gushed at the trio who looked at her sternly.

“George Weasley, dearest, you know he might have spiked it with an experimental potion. Have you learned nothing from me?” Severus chided mildly as he uncorked the wine and sniffed it.

“Did you just sniff the wine,” Lucius looked astonished as he grabbed the bottle and started pouring the drinks.

“He did, now Hermione, you remember your promise to us?” Loki asked her softly before taking the first sip.

“To pleasure the three of you yes, cheers!” Hermione exclaimed before downing the glass Lucius handed to her.

They were in bed an hour later, kissing each other all over. Hermione felt fingers prodding her, making sure she was wet enough for them. She gave them a blowjob while they took turns pleasuring her, thrusting their cocks into her pussy and ass. After several hours of repositioning her, they orgasmed hard into a puddle and instantly fell asleep.

“I remember. When I get my hands on George!” Hermione growled as she felt Severus and Lucius’ arms pinning her down to the bed. 

“Now dearest, it's our duty to make sure you don’t do anything stupid! After all we are bonded to one another now.” Severus reminded her softly.

Hermione muttered, “Fine.” and flopped back on the pillows allowing the men to cuddle her.


End file.
